The Locket
by fantabulousz
Summary: Roxanne is starting Hogwarts and is feeling homesick. Luckily, George is to the rescue! Good story, 2nd fanfic!


"Angelina!" A frantic George Weasley yelled, looking everywhere for his wallet.

"Yes!" Angelina called from the kitchen. She was busy in the kitchen preparing the last family meal they would have together until their kids' Christmas Holiday.

"Do you know where my wallet is?"

"It's in your left, back pocket in those jeans you're wearing."

"Okay, thanks. Be home in a bit." George said as he grabbed his coat and put his hand on the doorknob.

"GEORGE!" Angelina yelled, hoping he hadn't already left the house.

"Yes, Angel!" George called from the corridor.

Angelina had left the kitchen to meet him, not wanting Fred and Roxanne to hear the conversation and come downstairs.

"Can your little excursion wait until after dinner? I just want this to be prefect, you know, with Roxanne leaving for Hogwarts, tomorrow and all." She said. "Dinner's almost done." She gave George her signature puppy dog face, knowing he couldn't resist it.

He rolled his eyes, "_Fine_."

She laughed and rolled her eyes as she turned around and walked back towards the kitchen. Minutes later, Angelina called Fred and Roxanne down for dinner. Fred, tall and thin and almost replica of his namesake, was the first to get downstairs. Right behind him was his sister, Roxanne. She was a spitting image of Angelina. Her long auburn hair pulled back into two braided pigtails. They all took their place at the dinner table. For dinner, all of Roxanne's favorites: fried chicken, homemade macaroni and cheese, and triple chocolate cake for dessert.

During dessert, George said to Fred, "Fred, I know it's only your second year, but you need to show Rox where all of her classes are and make sure no one picks on her. You're her older brother and you need to be there for her. Maybe introduce her to some of your friends. "

"Okay, dad." Fred said, obviously not hearing anything his father just said.

"You excited Rox?" Angelina asked Roxanne.

"Yeah…but I haven't even left yet and I'm already homesick" she said, looking very sad.

"It's okay, Rox. It's normal to be homesick in the beginning, but I'm positive once you make some friends, you'll have a ball. You might even forget all about us." George replied with a hearty chuckle.

"I could never, _ever_ forget you and mum, dad!" she laughed, "It really gets better?" she asked

"Yep! You might not ever want to come home!" George joked.

Roxanne laughed and thanked her mom for the dinner and ran back upstairs to double check her trunk, making sure she had everything ready for her journey to Hogwarts.

"George, don't forget you need to pick up the locket before the Jeweler closes up shop!" Angelina remembered.

Glancing down at his watch, George noticed it was seven forty-five. The Jewelers closed at eight.

"Oh! Thanks Angel!" George replied as he hurried from the table.

"What are wives for?" She giggled.

George laughed as he ran out of the front door onto Diagon Alley. He sprinted down the long, winding road until he got to the small Jewelry store located between the music store and quidditch supply store. As he walked in, the bell jingled. The tall, stocky jeweler came from the back room. He smiled when he saw George.

"Ahh, Mr. Weasley! What a pleasure!" he said "Are you here to pick up that locket?"

"As a matter of fact, I am" George said.

The man pulled a necklace box from a cabinet behind the display case. He handed it to George and he opened it. It was the most beautiful locket. It was in the shape of the letter R, which was incrusted with diamonds. On the inside, the message, _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_, was engraved. What made this locket truly one-of-a-kind was the fact that it whispers a voice in your head when it senses you're homesick. George and Angelina had some words of encouragement put into it when it was made.

"That'd be 50 galleons and 5 sickles, Mr. Weasley." The jeweler said

George handed the jeweler his money and the jeweler handed George the locket.

"Thanks, so much" George said as he walked toward the door.

The jeweler smiled and waved.

All George could think about, as he walked home, was what Roxanne would say when she saw the locket. Will she like it? Hate it?

Now at home, he put his coat on the coat rack, door keys on the key rack, and walked into the living room. He saw his wife curled up on the couch, reading a book she had borrowed from Hermione the week before.

Angelina turned around, smiling up at George, who kissed her on the top of her head.

"Love you, Angel" George whispered.

"Love you too, Georgie," She whispered back "How did the locket come out?"

George handed her the necklace box. She opened it and gasped.

"Oh Georgie! This is so beautiful! She's going to love it!" she exclaimed

"My thoughts exactly. Do I have great taste or what?" He added jokingly.

Angelina laughed and George smiled. He kissed her on the cheek before getting up and walking upstairs. He stopped by his and Angelina's room and put the locket in his coat pocket, so he wouldn't forget. He walked down the hall to Fred's room. He peeked though the crack in the door, seeing Fred reading a _Quibbler_ on his bed.

He opened the door. " Fred, Lights out. Got a big day tomorrow!"

"Aww! C'mon dad! Just ten more minutes!" Fred whined.

"_Frederick Weasley_…"

"Fine! Night dad." Fred said, admitting defeat.

"Night son." George replied, closing the door.

George walked further down the hall to Roxanne's room. He knocked on the door, waiting for Roxanne to say it was alright to come in.

"Come in, dad." Roxanne replied.

Stepping into her room George asked, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Lucky Guess?" she asked, with a grin.

"You all packed up?"

"Yep. I think I have everything."

"Mmm. Okay. Still homesick?"

"Yeah…"

"Come here," George said as he motioned for his daughter to come and sit next to him on her bed, "I wasn't kidding at dinner. Everyone's homesick in the beginning. But at the end, nobody wants to leave. Meet some nice friends, and you'll have the time of your life!"

"Okay dad. Will you write to me everyday?" Roxanne asked

"Promise." He said, holding out his pinky toward his daughter.

It was something Roxanne would always do as a child. Ron had described it to him as the "Child-Friendly" version of an Unbreakable Vow. Roxanne giggled and linked her pinky with her dad's.

It had never occurred to George until that moment, how much his little Roxanne was growing up. It seems like just yesterday she was born, taking her first steps, saying her first words. Now, she was starting her witch training at Hogwarts. His little princess wasn't so little anymore.

The next morning, all of the Weasley and Potter cousins all met up at Platform 9 ¾ with their families at 10:30. All of the cousins were talking about how excited they were to get to Hogwarts. James and Fred were perfecting a prank, Lucy and Rose discussing _Hogwarts, A History_, Teddy and Victorie were snogging, Albus and Dominique were arguing over quidditch statistics. Roxanne was the only one still anxious about what to expect.

"Hey Rox!" She turned around to see her dad. He motioned for her to follow him. Away from all of the hustle and bustle, George pulled the necklace box out of his pocket.

" I know you are scared and homesick Rox, so I got you something I thought you might like," George said as he handed her the box. She took it.

"What is it?" she asked

"Open it and find out, silly!" George laughed. Roxanne opened the box and her jaw dropped. It was the most beautiful thing Roxanne had ever seen in her life.

"Oh My Godric Gryffindor, Dad! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, smiling cheek to cheek.

" The best part is that if you ever get homesick, it'll whisper things in mum and dad's voice to keep you going." He explained.

"Thanks, daddy! I love you so much!"

"You too princess! Do you want me to put this on for you?" He asked

Roxanne nodded. George put the locket onto her neck and gave Roxanne a bear hug.

"Okay, go on! Show off that necklace of yours!" George joked.

Roxanne nodded before running off to her cousins and flashing her necklace.

"That was very sweet Georgie" Angelina said, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Why thank you, Angel" George said before he kissed Angelina.

"ALL ABOARD!" shouted the conductor of the Hogwarts Express.

The Weasleys and Potters gave their parents, aunts, and uncles goodbye hugs and kisses and were off on the train.

Roxanne found a nice window seat on the train, one where she could see her mum and dad. Her mum was crying, and her dad was tearing up too. She waved, and they waved back. Roxanne missed them so much. She missed her cozy home in Diagon Alley.

'_Roxanne, don't worry. It'll be Christmas Holiday before you know it. Do your best in class, make friends, have the time of your life. Make mum and I proud. Love You Princess.' George said_

It was her dad's voice. The locket does work! As the train began to pull away from the platform, somewhere deep inside, Roxanne knew that she'd be just fine.

'_That's my girl' George said._

**Thank you for reading my 2****nd**** fanfic! Please, Pretty Please Comment! I need some feedback! Also, thanks for all of the people that read my first George/Roxanne Fic! This was based off a fanfic I read, called **_**That Ginger Temper**_**. Cute story! You should read it too! :~)**

*****I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM JK'S POTTERVERSE! *****

**Heart, Fashionista521**


End file.
